


Stags and direwolves

by thetormentita



Series: The Storm Queen [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetormentita/pseuds/thetormentita
Summary: She had made that fool a promise. Nobody could make her break it.





	1. The Stags

_"My dearest, you will see in the future why mothers sometimes do things for our children that we dislike."_

_"What if I don't have children, mama?"_

 

The old former queen seemed to come to her thoughts more than usual, and she liked it despite the bitterness of her past. She almost felt like she could touch those soft hands that once had so many caresses for her. With a deep breath, she returned to the real world, to the main road to Winterfell and the words her friends had to entertain themselves until the arrival.

"Are you sure that little Lanna will be safe here? Think twice, Argella. There are other destinies closer to Storm's End than this damned place covered in snow"

He could be right. Gods, she knew he was right. Sending her little girl there was tearing her to pieces, but she felt she had to do it. For her safety.

"Yes, I know there are other destinies closer than Winterfell, but she will be safe here. Now that the biggest dragon has fallen, tempest will follow him, and his fucking sister and everything".

Nobody metioned Orys. Without looking at them, she almost could hear their thoughts. Robert and Edric were there when he died. Although after the wedding there was still some flirting, after the Vulture Hunt all became silent if their late commander was involved in some way. Her hand went to the silver chain on her neck, with her wedding ring on it, and she bit her lower lip. She missed that stupid man of hers.

Willem Estermont, suddenly appeared, still covered in snow despite the rush he had returned with. The seat of ancient house Stark was closest than ever. It felt like ages since the last time she was there, before Aegon's Conquest, before everything happened, when she was still a princess and her worst worries were how she looked or the old maester's lessons.

Snows fell, lazy, on the group as they approached their destiny. For a long time nobody said a word. War had took from them too much.

Two guards were wating for them to enter Winterfell. When she saw them, Argella puled her cloak tight around her and shivered.


	2. Direwolf cubs

How many stories had they heard about the southeners? Benjen could not tell. Since the raven from Storm's End annoucing that special visit arrived, the children were almost as anxious about it as with uncle Brandon's visits from the capital. How would she be? Would she bring with her her children? Did her husband really died in war or in that castle of hers? Despite being the oldest of them all, he had heard of that lady since he could remember. Bound in chains, humilliated by her own people. He wondered once again how she had been able to continue living in that place.

Father told them that the former Storm Queen wanted to negociate with him, like she did before the Conquest, and the first thought that came into the cubs' minds was a wedding. How in earth would to distant places negociate something different from a wedding?

 "It's snowing!" shouted Lyarra, trying to get a good view of the entrance "It's snowing! It's snowing! Does in the south snow too?"

Two girls and five boys, that was the legacy of the King who Kneeled. Benjen thought it was depressing. He approached his little sister and helped her to get comfortable, staying next to her.

"I guess- Why don't you ask father or the maester? Father and uncle Brandon went there before the Conquest, and when the king and his sisters were crowned."

"Sarra would have liked to be here" stated her.

Yes, Sarra- The eldest Stark child had been forced to marry by that bitch of a queen, but that was something he never told anybody. Queen Rhaenys was dead, but she was still a bad woman and nothing would make him change his mind. The little lady who went to the Arryn's mountains admired fierce ladies, like Nymeria of the Rhoynar, both Targaryen sisters and even the defeated Argella Durrandon. She thought that despite the battles lost, they were brave because of their acts, despite the gossip of sorcery or even adultery.

Father told them that the southron lady should be received in the hall, where the throne was, instead of doing it outside. Both kids were dressed with fine clothes, silent, waiting for that almost unexpected visit.

"Uncle Brandon was in the capital with her husband. He died, really?"

"He died in battle before king Aegon, Lyarra. I guess we should not mention lord Baratheon. Just listen and don't talk too much, the same I will do."

"Uncle Brandon says she is very beautiful."

Benjen bit his lower lip, anxious, when a cloaked figure went outside to welcome the stags. It was the bastard brother of the lord of Winterfell. Both could see a small group, with a skinny lady in it, whom Brandon helped going inside, gently as nobody have seen before.


	3. Chapter 3

"You deserve to be happy".

Nobody could hear them, or at least it was supposed that everybody was asleep.

"I have been happy. Now, I just am."

A furtive hand caressed the lady's thigh, roughly tender. The lady sighed, closing her eyes.

Only moonlight dared to disturb the not so quiet calm darkness.

"You can't feel miserable for the rest of your life". His words were soft in a strange way Argella thought she never missed.

"You know I still love Orys" she showed him the silver ring on her chain. "And you know what was my intention before they took away everything from me. Please, Bran-"

That hand of his went further under the nightgown and the lady sighed in pleasure.

Desire made them meet almost 50 years ago, and maybe desire made her see the safety in Winterfell. She was too tired to think about anything else. She just wanted to die before any disaster could destroy what Orys and her built.

He kissed her. She kissed him. Silent tears ran down her face.


End file.
